Sherlock: Always
by Autumn Reid
Summary: Mycroft always would take care of his baby brother and when he said always he meant it. Again i'm terrible at summaries. Just read it. I don't own Sherlock.


Rating: T

Pairing: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes

**Always**

* * *

Mycroft's mother had been acting strange lately as far as he could see. She was eating weird foods and crying often about odd things. He didn't know what to do when he saw her stomach getting bigger by the days but his father told him it was normal. A few nights ago she went to the hospital and Mycroft was beginning to worry but his father had said mummy was fine so he took his word for it for now. He even said mummy would be bringing him home a younger brother so for now, he waited.

Mycroft looked over his shoulder days later as his mother's voice called through the house. "Mycroft?" He ran over to his mother as she handed a blanket to his father. She hugged him squeezing him affectionately with a smile. "Have you been good for daddy?" she asked and he nodded. Mycroft looked over to the blanket his father was holding delicately.

"What's that daddy?" He said. Mr. Holmes looked down at his son squatting to his level. Being only seven he had to get on his knees to show the boy the blanket. He pulled it aside showing a little peach face. Mycroft blinked looking over the thing.

"This is your brother Sherlock" Mycroft looked into the blanket as very wide blue eyes stared back at him. A little hand came out of the blanket reaching for Mycroft who backed away. His brother? Shouldn't he be bigger? Sherlock reminded Mycroft of their mother with her thick curly black hair and blue eyes covered by long lashes. He followed his parents to a blue colored door before his mother walked inside and his father squatted again to his level.

"Mycroft, I need to tell you something important." Mycroft listened closely. "Mummy and I brought home your brother and we're going to be taking care of him. But we won't be around all the time. You're his big brother. It's your job to look after him when we're not around okay?" he nodded as his mother joined them.

"Be kind to him as well Mycroft" his mother said softly. "He's the only brother you have." Mycroft nodded again and his mother kissed his forehead. "I'm going to call Lucinda and tell her he's home." Mycroft's father nodded.

"I'll get the baby book. Mycroft stay out of the room until we get back". They parted and Mycroft stood in the hallway looking at the baby's door. He looked around again before gently opening the door and walking inside.

He shifted through the teddy bears and toys before standing leaned over the cradle on his tippy toes. Sherlock looked over to him and Mycroft pulled a chair over standing on it. He rested his head on his hand. "So you're my brother?" Sherlock kick as Mycroft watched him. "Mummy and Daddy say that I have to protect you when they're not around so I'll start now." He reached into the cradle touching Sherlock's soft tiny hand. "I'll protect you as best I can and I'll always be there for you Sherlock. I promise." Sherlock looked at the finger clenching it in his smaller hand and Mycroft smiled kissing his forehead. He gently pulled his finger lose as Sherlock reaching for it again before he crept his way to the door slipping out before his father could catch him.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Mycroft finished writing his signature in the folder of classified documents before handing it to Anthea. He sighed looking over the pile of work he still had to complete for the day. "You have a meeting in two minutes, Mr. Holmes" Mycroft nodded as Anthea stepped out of the room and he was left with his thought. His phone chimed disrupting the silence and he looked it over.

**I need your help. 35 Austin Street Apt. 2. Could be dangerous, come quickly. Bring a coat –SH**

Mycroft sighed looking over the text before shutting his phone and staring at the pile of paper work on his desk. He capped his pen pressing the button on the intercom. "Anthea, cancel my next appointments." He said before clicking it off and grabbing his coat. He gave his driver the address and pulled up to the tapped off crime scene. Sherlock looked over addressing him and he smiled. He made a promise all those years ago to always protect his brother from danger and when he said always, he meant it.

* * *

Well that happened. i don't know anymore. These seem to just pop into my head. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it makes me smile :)


End file.
